Any Other Way
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Nick Cutter was sitting in the ARC at around midnight, it wasn't like it was the first time he had been in the ARC when most people were already at their homes and tuck in sleeping peacefully in their beds.' A sequel to 'From The Future'. Please R AND R!


**Hiya everyone! I'vehad a few comments saying that i could improve if i had a beta reader, since i am not 100 per cent what that is, I ask anyone who wants to beta my stories to contact me through reviews or PM's. Anyway hope you like this story its an sequel to 'From The Future' which i wasn't on planning on writing! The one i was planning on isn't ready yet so please keep a eye out for that one! Anyway again i hope you like the story/one shot!**

**

* * *

**

Any Other Way

Nick Cutter was sitting in the ARC at around midnight, it wasn't like it was the first time he had been in the ARC when most people were already at their homes and tuck in sleeping peacefully in their beds. The Truth, is that's where he wanted to be as well, his youngest two children were hopefully asleep and haven't caused the baby sitter to much trouble (the baby sitter being Connor). He gazed towards his wife's office and sighed he promised he would wait till she would finish some paperwork, so she didn't have to go home alone, so in turn their oldest Alice said the same. Nick could see Alice in his office, she looked like she was 'listening' to music but Nick had a strong feeling she had fallen asleep in his office for she was sitting on the chair behind his desk with her head resting on her arms which were crossed on the table. Alice was 15 and just today broke up from school for Easter holidays, these were to two facts which stopped Nick from going totally in 'father mood' as Alice refers to it and saying she had to go home with her younger brother and sister, which Nick would have been sure meant a few slamming at doors when they got home. (Never at the ARC, just like her mother Alice acted in a very professional way, well most of the time anyway).

Nick glanced at his watch - 12.30! He had to see if his wife was nearly finished with the reports or she will find both her spouse and child fast asleep in his office, something told Nick she wouldn't really appreciate that. He walked silently past his office so he wouldn't wake Alice and pushed the door to his wife's office and he chuckled silently, she had fallen asleep in the same position their daughter was holding in his office. He sighed when he watched his wife sleep.

'Claudia Cutter'

He had to admit he likes how it suited her, much better than it did Helen. He walked over to her and kissed the back of her head then whispered 'Claudia'. making her jump saying 'I'm nearly finished!'.

'Yeah, because it looks like you've nearly finished!' Nick teased staring at her face noticing the cut on her head she had to have stitches in because of their last ARC mission they had lost two good men because it and all the team were really lucky to have gotten away with it being a scratch or bruise here and there, as much as he hated to say, he really did admire Lester in a way- he brought Captain Becker and his men in and probably if it wasn't for them, him and Claudia wouldn't be standing their with just a few cuts and bruises.

'Nick is it really that bad?' Claudia asked noticing what he was staring at.

'No, Not at all love, only to me - it's a reminder I should have got there sooner.' He replied solemnly

'Now you stop that right this instant! I am here and not going anywhere, so try to blame yourself when it was my mistake I should have told the men too retreat sooner and maybe I wouldn't be here trying to write up a report on how my mistakes cost them their lives.'

'Claudia, it was NOT your fault you did EVERYTHING you could have and more!' Nick reassured her then gestured to the half filled in report 'now come on finish that tomorrow- Alice has fallen asleep in my office that in itself must tell you what time it is!' Nick tried to lift her sprite's up a bit.

'Nick…' Claudia started but couldn't continue

'No!, As you husband I'm asking you to go home, I care for you and you look dead to the world' Nick said simply pulling her up from her chair and embracing her

'Ok Nick, but if Lester yells at me I'm blaming you got it?' Claudia teased.

'Yes, Message understood!' He whispered whilst moving into to kiss her passionately.

They only stopped when they both ran out of oxygen. Claudia sighed and rested her head on his shoulder while he said. 'Come on, Lets get Alice and go home.'

'Ok' Claudia murmured into his shoulder.

They walked slowly into Nick's office. Nick found his daughter in his office in the same position - he was sure if she didn't move soon her neck would be stiff all tomorrow. Claudia sensing this moved over to her child and softly removed one of Alice's ear phone then smiled .

'What?' Nick whispered confused why his spouse was smiling.

'She'd fallen asleep listening to One Republic - she hasn't listened to them in so long, it's been Paramore recently' She whispered back

Nick smiled in spite of himself, Claudia always knew pretty much everything about their children even if it was something others (I.E Lester) thought was insignificant. He couldn't resist it.

'Ok then, super mom what is she listening to which has made her fall asleep?' Nick teased Claudia.

Claudia closed her eyes making it more dramatic for her teasing husband- she made it so dramatic that Nick actually thought she had fallen asleep again when she suddenly said.

'Won't Stop' She said with a grin.

'How do you always do that?' Nick asked shaking his head and was yet again in awe of his wife

'Do what?' Claudia whispered

'Always know the answer?' Nick whispered back

'Because Cutter, You are not the one who tells Alice to turn her music down which sometimes makes her turn it up, so I do know what the song it is.'

Nick smiled 'You haven't called me Cutter in so long!'

'A week? That's long for you?' Claudia teased then blushed because when she had last called Nick, Cutter they were totally alone… in their bedroom…

'Forgot that you said that' He replied looking into her eyes. Comfortable silence welcomed them for a brief few minutes when they were remembering what happened last week in one of their prescious moments alone but it was overcome when Alice's phone which was on the desk started to ring, her 'Decode' ring tone started making Alice jump up going 'I awake!' Then looking at the caller ID and sighed then pressed reject.

'Who was it?' Nick asked

'Someone from school' Alice said yawning and putting her head and arms back to their original position when she said 'OW! My neck!' then started rubbing the back of her neck still in that said position.

'Who from school? It's past midnight!' Claudia asked

'It was Krissie, When she's not at school the next day she stays up till like 2 in the morning - she never does seem to remember how unlike her I actually like sleeping!' Alice commented.

Claudia rolled her eyes, having met Krissie many times, this did not seem so unlikely a thing for Krissie to do.

'Come on, We're going home, You can fall asleep in your own bed' Nick said

'Okay Dad' Alice said getting up a bit to quickly so her next few steps were clumsy meaning she would have fallen on the floor if Nick hadn't have caught her.

'Steady there!' He said supporting her in one arm then with the other putting it around Claudia's waist.

* * *

The journey to the car was very slow due to the fact both Nick's spouse and daughter were nearly dead to the world, but then Nick thought he loved this part of his life - taking care of **his** family, When he was younger and thought Helen had died when really she had swapped their marriage for the anomalies he thought he would never be able to get this find someone who he loved so much more than he had ever loved Helen and settle down and have a family with them.

He carefully put Alice in the backseat of the car, then put her seat belt on for her. It made him remember of all the times when she was younger, he took care of her but in truth now she was taking care of him, in truth Alice had just returned back to this time 2 months ago where she saved so many people - her mother being one of the main ones. She came back without a scratch on her but now because of their latest mission she had one not to similar to her mother's on her forehead and a sprained wrist. Yet the only time any broken bones were involved where actually not ARC related injuries - well at this moment in time anyway.

Claudia made her way to the passenger seat whilst Nick was walking to the driver's seat. Once he was she took his hand - she always had an way to know what he was thinking and most the time why he was thinking of such things.

* * *

The car journey was silent expect for the sound of all of them breathing and the low hum of the car. Claudia opened the door to their house when Nick was supporting Alice who was still half asleep. He led her to her bedroom then left so she could have some privacy to get changed for bed, he then walked down the stairs to find Claudia standing in the doorway of the living room, He saw that she was smiling warmly at something.

'What is it Claudia?' Nick asked but Claudia motioned him to be quiet then whispered 'Look!'

In the living room he saw Connor, asleep with the twins, Callie and William cuddled up next to him, All of the Cutter children adored their Uncle Connor. The TV showed that they were watching the Disney channel which had now turned to a sign saying it will return in the morning. Nick went over to the TV quietly and turned it off while Claudia was walking over to Connor and whispered 'Connor?, Wake up!'

Connor opened his eyes slowly 'Hey!, Sorry I must fallen asleep then' He then realised the twins asleep on him. 'I think all of us have!' He joked quietly

'Obviously!' Nick answered in a whisper which was loud enough to wake the twins 'Daddy" Mummy!' Filled the room

'Shhh!' Nick calmed them 'It's time for you two to be in bed!' He said picking up Callie who held her arms open for a hug but then started to fall asleep when he hugged her, He saw from the corner of his eye Claudia having to do the same thing with William.

After putting Callie to bed he went back downstairs to find Connor still there.

'Thanks Connor- I owe you one!, You can go home now you know'

'Yeah Nick, don't worry about it, you did it enough times with Ned, I was just going to ask if anything happened at the ARC after me and Abby left?'

'Nope!, Thank God, Must be a first in like months!'

'Yeah, Night Cutter' Connor said stiffing a yawn

'Yeah, thanks again Connor night'

Connor walked out the door and Nick heard the engine of Connor's car come to life then Connor reversing out the drive.

Nick sat down on the sofa to be joined by Claudia with two mugs of tea in her hands and she passed to Nick.

'How did you know?'

'Spooky isn't it?' She said sitting down then Nick put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. 'Love you' He whispered

'Love you too Nick' She replied moving closer to him.

They then talked for about an hour while their drank their tea they talked about nothing that was that important, they were just talking for the thrill of it.

'Alright! I am going to bed now before I fall asleep here!' Claudia announced once she finished her drink

'Ok, I be up in a moment I'm just going to check on the kids' Nick said then kissed Claudia passionately which she returned joyfully. He watched his wife leave the room and then smiled he had never been this happy in his life- never.

He put the mugs on the kitchen side then walked quietly up the stairs and went into Will's room he saw his son fast asleep again in his cluttered room which was full of dinosaurs, since a young age Will loved anything that was to do with Dinosaurs. Nick still remembered the first time Will met Rex, He wouldn't shut up for the rest of that week, to be totally honest Rex had taken to all the 'ARC babies' (as Alice put it years ago) really well he really was a prehistoric pet who loved children. He tucked Will in with his dinosaur duvet and kissed him on the forehead 'Night little man' he whispered then slowly left the room and quietly shut the door.

He then went into Callie's room and repeated the same thing, what was different was that Callie's room was full of pinks and fairies the only masculine colour in her bedroom was her teddy - Nev who was blue and she had have him since she was born- a present from Alice who growing up loved him. Claudia and Nick always smiled when Nev's show - Bear Behaving Badly came on remembering the many times that they were forced to watch it with Alice and sometimes even with Callie. He tucked both Callie and Nev more in the duvet and kissed Callie's forehead then whispered 'Night, princess' and then slowly made his way to the door and shut it behind him.

He moved into Alice's room and found a light on. Alice was asleep on her bed with her battered book of 'twilight' on her chest. Nick smiled again and stopped himself from laughing, her whole bedroom was a shrine to the twilight saga, Robert Pattinson was staring at him from all the 4 walls. Nick had to thank the Internet because without it she wouldn't have been able to have half of the stuff which was in her room. Which was so much more tidy then Will's and Callie's rooms. And you really could tell that it was a teenager's room she had on her desk her revision books for her GSCE' S and many papers with the ARC symbols on which were in front of the photo frames which showed her first minutes on earth with Nick and Claudia looking at her. Then the first time she met her brother and sister etc. Nick gently moved the book from her chest to the floor than placed it on the floor, he kissed her forehead then turn the light off and moved silently out the room closing the door behind him.

Now finally he walked into his room to find Claudia fast asleep on her side of the bed. She always looked so peaceful even if she was having one of her nightmares, which unfortunately does happen from time to time. Nick dressed into his bed clothes and quickly and silently climbed into bed. And claimed Claudia back in his arms, she responded by moving closer to him and resting her head on his chest. Nick just held her closer to him staring into her face remembering when they first met. He smiled slightly, how many times in the past did he wish the anomalies never? But then he would remember what that life could have beem like- Still being married to Helen? who still probably would be having the affair with Stephen and God knows how many others as well. And if they did get an divorce? He would be a lonely bitter middle aged professor. But because of the anomalies not only was he released from the disaster that was his marriage to Helen. He was also a father to three brilliant children and lastly he was married to a women who he adored with his body, mind and soul.

As he was dropping off to sleep, Claudia in his arms, he thought he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**As you could tell i had the DVD of Twilight on Monday! 'sighs' If anyone hasn't watched that movie you really do have to- just to watch Robert Pattinson 'sighs again'!**

**Anyway hoped you enjoy it and i feel this story will stand out if i don't end it with a PLEASE REVIEW! You already know the reasons by now! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
